


Home

by stargazing_with_her



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazing_with_her/pseuds/stargazing_with_her
Summary: Heaven and Hell are coming back again, but with a different kind of Great Plan. This time, it's the angels and demons against all humanity, therefore destroying the world by themselves. But humanity's got something(s) up their sleeves; two "disgraceful" angels and two "soft" demons.





	Home

(This section is just a filler for the moment so I can keep this idea up on my board. Chapter coming soon!)


End file.
